Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to audio components, and more particularly to pre-amplifiers. The embodiments described herein relate generally to audio components, and more specifically to systems, methods, and modes for simultaneously providing gain-trim and fader functions in pre-amplifier audio components.
Background Art
Microphone pre-amplifiers often have a gain-trim to accommodate the different output levels of various microphones while maintaining adequate noise and distortion performance. They also require a separate fader to allow the level of the channel to be lowered to an inaudible level. Some pre-amplifier devices currently available include a “set and forget” application in which there is a need for a gain-trim, but still want to be able to make the channel inaudible, and do not have the physical room to allow for two separate controls.
Existing solutions eliminate the gain-trim control, and have only the fader control. This places a high level of gain upfront for all microphones that increases the noise level and the total harmonic distortion (THD).
Accordingly, a need has arisen for simultaneously providing gain-trim and fader functions in pre-amplifier audio components.